Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to labels, labeling systems, and methods of detecting labels for use with specimen collection containers. More specifically, the present invention relates to labels, labeling systems, and methods of detecting labels for specimen collection containers that do not interfere with conventional processing and automated processing systems and that ensure accurate identification and analysis of specimens.
Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, specimen collection containers included a blank label on which a medical professional could record information relating to the patient, the sample collected, the conditions under which the sample was collected, and the analyses to be performed. More recently, specimen collection containers have been developed that include pre-printed information that indicates the additives (if any) contained in the container and the analyses for which the additives, and thus the container, are suited. This information may be provided on a label or may be directly imprinted on the container.
As part of automated clinical laboratory specimen processing, automated processing systems, such as those that de-cap and/or re-cap specimen collection containers, are typically used during specific diagnostic or evaluation testing procedures. These automated systems in many cases may damage or obscure the information printed on the specimen collection container, whether that information is provided directly on the container or on a label.
Providing information on the cap of the specimen collection container, which is not subject to the grasping and transfer mechanisms of automated processing systems, has been suggested as a solution to the problem of obscured information. However, automated processing systems typically remove the cap of the specimen collection container in order to access the sample held therein. As such, caps may become displaced, separated from their initial specimen collection container, or may be inadvertently associated with a different container, which may lead to dangerous errors in reporting results.
Accordingly, a need remains for a means for providing information relating to manufacturing conditions, manufacturing date, expiration date, specimen collection conditions, container additives, analyses to be conducted, patient identification, and the like that is reliably provided on a specimen collection container and that is less vulnerable to damage by automated processing systems, or inadvertent misplacement of caps or misidentification that may occur if caps from specimen collection assemblies are transposed.